geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
List of YTP RPG Characters
Listed below are the many characters in the YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube game. Some may be supporting characters, giving the heroes many different abilities or stat increases. Others could very well be characters despised by humanity. Characters Appearing in Tolemac Gaspra : Main Article: Gaspra Bagelman : Main Article: Bagelman Rinnosuke Morichika : Main Article: Rinnosuke Chip : Main Article: Chip Walleo : Support Ability: Auto-Regen, Defense +20 Walleo is the "Weegee" version of Wario. He makes no actual appearance in the game, only mentioned by name. : How to Recruit: Unlock in Rinnosuke's shop for 1800 Gamer Score. Walweegee : Support Ability: Attack +30, Auto-Haste Walweegee is the "Weegee" version of Waluigi. He makes no actual appearance in the game, only mentioned by name. : How to Recruit: Unlock in Rinnosuke's shop for 1800 Gamer Score. Lickboot : Support Ability: Double Experience Points Lickboot was the greedy attorney in "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" famous for saying "money". He makes no actual appearance in the game, only mentioned by name. : How to Recruit: Unlock in Rinnosuke's shop for 2000 Gamer Score. Scatman : Support Ability: Half Magic Point usage "Scatman" John was a U.S. magician famous for the song "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)". He passed away in 1999 from lung cancer. He makes no physical appearance in the game. : How to Recruit: Unlock in Rinnosuke's shop for 2500 Gamer Score. Masada-sensei : Support Ability: Dark Affinity Up, Defense +50, Prevents Instant Death, Darkness, and Sleep '' Masada-sensei is a character in "Yume Nikki". He doesn't appear physically in the game, but Tommy Wiseau - or rather a dream version of him - takes on his form when investigating Madotsuki's room. :''How to Recruit: Unlock in Rinnosuke's shop for 4200 Gamer Score. Characters Appearing in Koridai The Frozen Lady The Frozen Lady - real name unknown - was an old woman in Nortinka City of Koridai. Since the Faces of Evil storyline, she had been frozen solid from Ganon freezing the Fountain of Life. When Link used a Fire Stone on her, she was temporarily thawed out only to be frozen again. This same fate befalls her again once Queen Beryl's forces invade the worlds. She tried to tell Link what became of Gwonam, but was frozen again before she could tell. It's obvious, if players pay attention, that Dr. Rabbit helped Siobhan in their conquest. Anutu : Support Ability: Defense +15, Fire Affinity Up' ' Anutu - or the Old Fisherman - takes residence in Crater Cove. In The Faces of Evil storyline, he provided Link with a sword upon their first meeting. In the Quest for YouTube, Anutu acts as a blacksmith and a supporting character that joins the Unification Squad. : How to Recruit: Joins with Morshu Beeswax : Support Ability: Attack +15, Agility -5, Water Affinity Up '' Beeswax is the YouTube Poop name given to the bizarre woman that lives in Crater Cove. She doesn't supply anything good like the other citizens of Koridai and mainly cuts the heads off fish. In the Quest for YouTube, she becomes a supporting character. : ''How to Recruit: Joins with Morshu Ipo : Support Ability:'' Magic +15, Light Affinity Up'' Ipo is the reader of the Book of Koridai who played a big part in the defeat of Ganon the first time. In the Quest for YouTube, Ipo finds himself useless after it's revealed the book was destroyed by Siobhan. He joins the Unification Squad to prove he's not as useless as he thought. : How to Recruit: After defeating Siobhan in Fortress Centrum, speak with Ipo in Nortinka. Fat Lady The fat lady - real name unknown - is a slutty woman who hides out in Toyku Lighthouse, waiting for a "big strong man" to come and do her a favor. Her necklace is constantly taken by a Gleeok. Once it's returned to her, she tells how the necklace was once given to her by her husband who was changed into a monster. It doesn't seem like she cares at all for this. In the Quest for YouTube, she plays the same role asking Link to get her necklace back from a Gleeok. Doing so gets him a Heart Container. Old Man : ' 'Support Ability: Agility +15, Defense -5, Darkness Affinity Up The old man in the lighthouse - real name unknown - gave Link his lantern the first time he came to Koridai. In the Quest for YouTube, he takes over Morshu's shop while he's away. Once Morshu is saved, he joins the team as a support. : How to Recruit: Joins with Morshu. Fairies of Spearfish Falls The fairies of Spearfish Falls grants Link a Life Heart and Water of Life when they first met. In Quest for YouTube, they join as one of Gwonam's summons. Once summoned, they restore lost health to the party and dispel status effects. Old Woman An old witch that appears in Spearfish Falls. In The Faces of Evil, she gave Link a Power Glove when she was given a Grapple Berry. She does so again in the Quest for YouTube. She gives Link a message to see the Ice Queen. Goronu : Main Article: Goronu Harlequin : Main Article: Harlequin Astronomer The old astronomer lives at the top of Harlequin's Bazaar. More like being held prisoner there. In the Faces of Evil, he used an ice crystal to power up Link's lantern. In the Quest for YouTube, he uses another ice crystal to teach Link the Ice Slash ability and Gwonam learns how to summon the ice eidolon, Shiva. Militron : Main Article: Militron Smith's Daughter The daughter of the blacksmith. She gave Link a Heart Container in the Faces of Evil for saving him. In the Quest for YouTube, she has no role but to stay by her father's side. Blacksmith An old man once chained to the rocks in Shipwreck Cove. He powers up Link's sword with a Fire Diamond. In the Quest for YouTube, if the Fire Diamond is given to him, he teaches Link the Fire Slash ability and Gwonam learns to summon Ifrit. Glutko : Main Article: Glutko Dark Link : Main Article: Dark Link Lupay : Main Article: Lupay Characters Appearing in Gamelon Ushrom Ushrom is Morshu's rival in shopkeeping, setting up shop in Sakado. In the Quest for YouTube, his shop is soon to be foreclosed by Cousin Mel, since he can't pay her outrageous taxes. After Mel is overthrown, his shop is returned to him. Knitting Woman The knitting woman is one of the remaining people in Aru Ainu. In the Wand of Gamelon, she gave Zelda a magic shroud to defeat Gibdo. Her role is repeated in Quest for YouTube. Magic Dust Lady A strange woman in Sakado whose eyes change color from yellow to green and back again. In both Wand of Gamelon and Quest for YouTube, she asks Zelda to bring her some fairy dust to make magic cloaks. Once it's done, she sells the cloaks to her for a reasonable price. Starving Girl A young girl in Kobitan dying of hunger. According to her, moblins ransacked the village and stole the food. She offers a Heart Container to Zelda should she get her an Arpagos Egg. In the Wand of Gamelon, she gave her a flute instead. Water Lady The water lady take refuge in the desert of Ahitaru, waiting for travelers brave enough to traverse the Gohma Pit. She gives them Water of Life should they emerge alive. Fisherman The fisherman once ran a smithery in Sakado until Cousin Mel came around. Low on money, he returned to fishing when he swore he'd never do it again. He was trapped under a giant fish skeleton waiting for help when Zelda rescued him. He became a blacksmith again afterward. If he's given a Fire Diamond, he teaches Zelda how to use Fire Slash. Gyorg Spirit : Main Article: Gyorg Spirit Gibdo : Main Article: Gibdo Grimbo Grimbo is a dwarf leaving in the Washubi Swamp. If given Hanyu Spores, he can create a Power Glove. He does this for Zelda in Wand of Gamelon and Quest for YouTube. Plant Nightmare : Main Article: Plant Nightmare Witch Sisters The three Witch Sisters seize the Fairy Pond and try to engulf it in darkness. They return to complete this plan in Quest for YouTube, where Zelda and her team fight them one at a time. Once they're defeated, they try to fight again, this time all three at once. This proved useless as they were defeated. They reappear in a tournament in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam, still weak. Fairies The fairies of the Gamelon Fairy Pond are similar to their Koridian counterparts, although not summonable by Gwonam. They provide Fairy Dust, Water of Life, and a Heart Container. Captain Stalfos : Main Article: Captain Stalfos Mayor Kravindish : Support Ability: Intelligence +18, Attack -5 Kravindish is the mayor of Sakado. In Wand of Gamelon, he gave Zelda a magic lantern for saving him from Tykogi Tower. In Quest for YouTube, he is taken to the tower again, this time for not paying Cousin Mel's taxes. He joins with Zelda upon his rescue. : How to Recruit: Joins after defeating Iron Knuckle. George the Baker : Support Ability: Auto-Regen George is the only baker in Sakado, mainly baking cakes. In both Wand of Gamelon and Quest for YouTube, he's trapped in Tykogi Tower. He joins the group after they save Mayor Kravindish. : How to Recruit: Joins after defeating Iron Knuckle. Iron Knuckle : Main Article: Iron Knuckle Lady Alma : Support Ability:'' Earth Affinity Up, Prevents Darkness and Poison'' Lady Alma is the ruler of Shutoy Lake. In both the Wand of Gamelon and Quest for YouTube, she is captured by Wizzrobe. However, in Quest for YouTube, Lady Alma is given the role of bringing Ami to Gamelon to save them. When Cousin Mel attacks, and Ami loses her memories, Lady Alma sends her to get help. She is captured and thrown into the mirror world where she's replaced by her doppleganger. After Zelda and her team defeat her, Alma is able to return and show them the way to Duke Onkled's castle. Only by liberating it can she know Gamelon is in good hands. : How to Recruit: After saving Duke Onkled, speak to her in the Sakado headquarters. Wizzrobe : Main Article: Wizzrobe Fake Alma : Main Article: Fake Alma Fari : Support Ability: Auto-Haste, Defense +15 Fari is the Spanish super spy of the King. He was the one to expose Duke Onkled for his treachery against the crown. When Ganon was driven away from Gamelon, Fari was given the task of keeping an eye on the traitor to make sure he never think of betrayal again. In Quest for YouTube, Fari is captured by Mel and locked in the tallest tower of Domodai Palace, guarded by Hectan. After Mel is driven away from the palace, Fari joins the princess. :: How to Recruit: Defeat Hectan. Duke Onkled : Support Ability: Defense -5, Evasion +5, Prevents Silence The King's disloyal cousin and ruler of Gamelon. Duke Onkled sold his land out to Ganon in the Wand of Gamelon, and captured Harkinian. Zelda was able to make it to the coward and force him to tell him where he held him. In the end, Onkled was forced to scrub all the floors in Hyrule. Since then, he was watched closely by Fari to make sure he wouldn't betray his cousin again. Before he knew it, he was dating Cousin Mel, who secretly bought out his land from under him. She used him as her scapegoat, but her lies were seen through too well. For once in his miserable life, he was finally shown mercy. : How to Recruit: Defeat Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime in Domodai Palace. Hectan : Main Article: Hectan Omfak : Main Article: Omfak Characters Appearing in Hyrule Caramella Girls : Main Article: Caramella Girls Evil King : Main Article: Evil King Characters Appearing in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam Air Wolfjam Air Wolfjam serves as the host for Mutant Rampage Bodyslam, and provides commentary opposite of the evil owner, Hulk Hogan. Whereas Hogan hates the Unification Squad's team, he supports them 110% of the way. Weegee : Main Article: Weegee Malleo : Main Article: Malleo Yushee Yushee is a weird version of Yoshi based on his sprite from educational DOS game called Mario is Missing!. He is not a meme like Weegee or Malleo, mainly because he is not popular at all. There is not much known about him except that he's a part of the powerful evil trio (Weegee, Malleo, Yushee). Yushee is definitely the weakest of the trio, and his health and agility are mediocre. Hovewer, he can still be a threat because of his dangerous skills. One of those is Steal, for which Yushee uses his long tongue to steal and devour opponents' weaponry. It has also been implied he could devour foes whole. Another powerful skill he uses, and presumably his ultimate, is Egg Barrage, which fires massive amounts of eggs out of his posterior. While individually weak, those eggs are fired with the speed of a machine gun and can deal immense damage to enemies. He's killed by the Unification Squad after he merges with Weegee and Malleo to form WeeMallSheeGas. Its defeat leads to his ultimate destruction. Light Yagami Light Yagami, famously known as "Kira", is the owner of the dangerous Death Note. Should he write someone name in it, they will die either within fourty seconds or whenever he chooses. He, along with Misa, join the elusive Hogan Cup in Bodyslam, still using the Death Note. Misa Amane Misa Amane, the second "Kira", was once a famous idol. Unlike Light, she has the ability to see people's real names, giving her an advantage for her Death Note. She worships Light like a god, and follows him into battle in the Hogan Cup. LadyDevimon LadyDevimon is a fallen angel Digimon. She was, at one point in time, a popular YouTube meme, constantly getting into slapping fight with AngeWomon. She appears during the Hulk Hogan Cup. Ted DiBiase "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase was one of the most evil villains in the WWF back in the 1980s, buying his way into everything. Since he retired, his hatred for Hulk Hogan remained. He shows up after the Hogan Cup to fire Hogan and reveal he's the new owner of Bodyslam. After kicking Hogan out, literally, DiBiase brings in more challenges to the arena. Albedo Albedo is an alien who desires power trapped in a body resembling Ben 10. Due to an unfortunate accident, he can never change back to his normal self. In the Quest for YouTube, Albedo gets hired by Ted DiBiase to host three extreme matches. Originally he was meant to be a playable character, but was booted at the last second due to sprite and script issues. Characters Appearing in Daten City Garterbelt : Main Article: Garterbelt Briefers "Brief" Rock : Main Article: Brief Chuck : Main Article: Chuck Fastener Fastener is the pet sidekick of the Demon Sisters and the evil counterpart of Chuck. Unlike Chuck, Fastener is way more competent in his work with the demon sisters, although he is still subject to pain and various injuries. Like Chuck, he can only say his name, and also drives the demon sister's transport, a Limo G-Wagen SUV called G-String. Fastener, apparently, has a history of rivalry with Chuck, dating back to their college days. There is a small red female devil in a black suit living inside Fastener's head, who is romantically interested in Chuck's devil. Similar to Chuck, Fastener can also transform by zipping himself inside-out, but appears as a two-headed dragon. Even though he's defeated by Chuck in the final battle of Daten City, he returns with the Demon Sisters during a tournament for Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. Lil Ghost Lil Ghost was a small, somewhat incomplete ghost, who became an annoyance to the Anarchy sisters. He appeared before them and hid in a toilet in order to spray toilet water at them, which ensued a conflict that lasted an entire night with the result of him escaping from the angels. He appeared once again in Daten City High's loser's class, supposedly because he was tagged as a loser for not being a complete and huge ghost. He told Panty and Stocking the whereabouts of the demon sisters hideout, which turned out to be a ghost factory. Upon realizing Scanty and Kneesocks were demons, he sided with them, and was sliced by Kneesocks' scythe. This act granted him more power and made him able to transform into a full-fledged ghost. He was shot and sliced by the angels quite easily though, and was worth only half a Heaven Coin. Ultimate Ghost The Ultimate Ghost is the most powerful ghost in Daten City's history. The Ultimate Ghost was released by Corset from Hell's Gate, destroying many of Daten City's establishments in the process. The Ultimate Ghost was immune to the angels' weapons, however, Chuck, in his hell hound form, was able to pierce right through it in order to reach the top. The Ultimate Ghost was defeated by the Anarchy sisters' mother, who squashed it and Corset. Characters Appearing in the Real World Shizuo Heiwajima : Main Article: Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara : Main Article: Izaya Orihara Kenny McCormmick The famous death magnet of South Park makes an appearance only to shortly die at the hands of Shizuo. When trying to throw a car at Izaya, Kenny is crushed once the troll sidesteps the attack. Mark : Support Ability: Prevents Confusion Mark is the best friend of Tommy Wiseau, yet at the same time the secret boyfriend of Lisa. While Tommy's at work, he's banging his future wife. This deception leads to the friends fighting at the birthday party. As Tommy's suicide is averted, Mark sees the evil whore Lisa is and turns his back on her. : How to Recruit: Defeat the Queen of Hearts. Lisa : Support Ability: Prevents Instant Death '' Lisa is the cheating fiancee of Tommy Wiseau. While her man's at work supporting her, she's sleeping with his best friend, Mark. She has stated her disappointment in the "greatest" director numerous times to her mother and Mark, yet she holds onto him to hide the lies. Once the lie is exposed, she is turned into a Cardian by Siobhan, but is purified by his anger. Mark sees her for the wicked whore she truly is and breaks up with her. Even though she's hated, she hangs around the base hoping for a second chance she may never get. : ''How to Recruit: Defeat the Queen of Hearts. Denny Denny is the mentally challenged surrogate son of Tommy Wiseau and Lisa. He has a crush on Lisa that he openly admits to Tommy on occasion. He tends to get himself into trouble, whether it's with Chris-R, or even the strange inhabitants of the apartment complex. Chris-R Chris-R is an infamous drug dealer who wanted his "fucking money" from Denny. He gets his ass kicked by Tommy Wiseau and the Unification Squad, then sent to jail for his crimes. Later on, after the Real World is cleared, the player can fight Chris-R and kill him in Lisa Park. Claudette : Main Article: Claudette Game Genie The Game Genie is the Irate Gamer's personal bodyguard. He summons him by rubbing a beaten copy of the Aladdin SNES catridge. He makes an appearance after the Irate Gamer captures AVGN after his duel against the Nostalgia Critic. Since he's associated with the Irate Gamer, there's no way the genie ever stood a chance against the Unification Squad. Gogo Yubari Gogo - the teenaged assassin from "Kill Bill Vol. 1" - serves as the personal bodyguard of Siobhan. She accompanies him on board the submarine Irate Gamer captains, sharing a similar hatred toward the incompetant gamer. She battles the Unification Squad as they enter the command room. She seems to know the Nostalgia Critic, but nothing more is said than "And you're the Nostalgia Critic..." Though she dies in the battle, she returns to fight the team again in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam tournaments. Elgar Elgar is the dimwitted nephew of Divatox. On his best days, he can appears menacing, but it doesn't hide his true moronic self. Every now and then his hands are constantly cut off by his aunt whenever she's angry at him. He fights the Unifcation Squad when they first enter the Subcraft and in Bodyslam tournaments. Gnorris : Support Ability:'' Auto-Magic Regen'' Gnorris is the goblin assistant of I.M. Meen. Unlike his master, he wants to keep children and all the prisoners in his labyrinth safe from harm. However, he doesn't seem to know how to shower, since he's constantly reminded how much he smells like shit. : How to Recruit: While trying to escape the labyrinth, you'll see Gnorris on every floor. Do NOT tell him he smells terrible. Once you defeat I.M. Meen, he'll join secretly. Even if you kill Meen, he still joins as long as you don't remind him of his stench. Kyle Justin : Support Ability: Intelligence +30, Defense +30, Thunder Affinity Up Kyle Justin is a musician most famous for supplying the theme song of the AVGN. : How to Recruit: Joins with AVGN. Big Red Big Red is a denizen of Madotsuki's dream world. Originally he's a gateway to another one of her worlds, but this version is an evil demon given life by God Rabbit. Only by defeating him can the gem of the Real World be restored. Characters Appearing in Gensokyo Suika Ibuki Suika is an oni that hangs around the Hakurei Shrine. She's constantly drinking, drunk, and serves no purpose to the plot. Aya Shameimaru Aya is a tengu who runs her own newspaper in Gensokyo. She's the one to warn Reimu and Marisa of the disaster befalling the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Daiyousei : Support Ability: Water Affinity Up, Wind Affinity Up Daiyousei is the best friend - if not the only friend - of Cirno. She had no idea what was going on when the Unification Squad were chasing her and was forced into the fight that followed. : How to Recruit: Joins with Cirno. Hong Meiling : Support Ability: Agility +35, Evasion +14, Fire Affinity Up '' Meiling, or China, is the lazy gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. More than half the time, she's sleeping on the job. When Donald McDonald attacks, she is forced into action. Despite how she may look, she is a strong fighter. : ''How to Recruit:' After obtaining the Gensokyo gem, return to the mansion and speak with her. Defeat her in a fight and she'll join.'' Patchouli Knowledge : ''Support Ability:' Intelligence +40, Elemental Affinity Up '' Patchouli runs the library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion and an expert magic user. She has a bad case of asthma, making it difficult to cast spells on occasion. She's assisted by Koakuma, only if she needs it. : How to Recruit: After defeating Meiling, speak with Patchouli and defeat her and Koakuma. Koakuma : Support Ability: Dark Affinity Up, Evasion +25 Koakuma is Patchouli's assistant. She rarely gets involved in battles, but will should her mistress be in trouble. : How to Recruit: Joins with Patchouli. Sakuya Izayoi : Support Ability: Auto-Haste, Prevents Slow and Paralysis Sakuya is the head maid and protector of Remilia Scarlet. She may look weak at first, but she is a crafty fighter, being able to freeze time. She punishes Meiling on a regular basis for her failures. : How to Recruit: After defeating Patchouli, speak with Sakuya and defeat her. Remilia Scarlet : Support Ability: Attack +35, Agility +30 Remilia is the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is a proud and vindictive warrior, striking down any who would defy her. : How to Recruit: After defeating Sakuya, speak with Remilia and defeat her. Yukari Yakumo : Main Article: Yukari Yakumo Youmu Konpaku Youmu is the protector and gardener of Yuyuko Saigyouji. She appears briefly to battle the Unification Squad to prevent their approach to Hakugyokurou. Yuyuko Saigyouji Yuyuko is the best friend of Yukari princess of Hakugyokurou. Despite being a ghost, she's constantly hungry. She battles the Unification Squad to keep them away from Yukari and the Saigyou Ayakashi. Ex-Rumia : Main Article: Rumia Chen : Support Ability:'' Auto-Haste'' Chen is one of the two Shikigami that follows Yukari. In reality, she is the Shikigami of Ran Yakumo. She battles the Unification Squad by Yukari's orders. : How to Recruit: Chen is obtainable through Rinnosuke's shop by spending 3000 Gamer Score. Ran Yakumo : Support Ability: Auto-Magic Regen, Auto-Regen Ran is the Shikigami of Yukari. She battles the Unification Squad by order of Yukari. :How to Recruit: Ran is obtainable through Rinnosuke's shop by spending 3500 Gamer Score. Characters Appearing in 4Chan City Missingno. Missingno., the Missing Number Pokémon, was a former mascot of 4Chan. It is also an alternate name to founder moot. In the Quest for YouTube, Missingno. appears in his B8 form as a final test for those willing to enter Anonymous. Only by defeating it shall anyone get access to Queen Beryl's Black Tower. Suiseiseki Suiseiseki is the source of Queen Beryl's Desu Virus. Because she was deemed too dangerous even for the evil queen to handle she had her imprisoned in a laboratory. As a last resort, when the Unification Squad entered the Black Tower, Hitler released her from her prison. Like her anime counterpart, Suiseiseki has many plant-like abilities. Chaos Suiseiseki Suiseiseki after God Rabbit was released. She uses this ability once the Unification Squad returns to 4Chan City to recover its gem. Even though she was more powerful than her original version, she was still defeated. She couldn't maintain her new powers so well and exploded upon defeat. *Inspiration for this form of Suiseiseki came from the YouTube video, 4Chan City Craptastrophe. Carmen : Support Ability: Attack +30 Carmen is a Mexican child and one of the many kids Dr. Rabbit takes with him on a dental world tour. According to Quest for YouTube, she is one of the last two children from his world, since the others were wiped out by Queen Beryl. She usually accompanies both the good doctor and Dr. Brushwell into battle, though she's not as powerful as them. Depending on whether or not the player chooses to spare Brushwell, Carmen can live or die. Canonically, Carmen survives the whole ordeal. : How to Recruit: Joins with Dr. Rabbit. *The original plan was for Carmen and Shao to turn into Sailor Moon-like youma at Final Destination, but the idea was scrapped. *It never made it into the final product, but Carmen was convinced to join Queen Beryl when her potato chips were confiscated. Shao : Support Ability: Defense +30 Shao is a Chinese child and one of the many kids Dr. Rabbit takes with him on a dental world tour. According to Quest for YouTube, he is one of the last two children from his world, since the others were wiped out by Queen Beryl. He accompanies Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell into battle, but is not as strong as them. Depending on whether or not the player chooses to spare Brushwell, Shao can live or die. Canonically, Shao survives. : How to Recruit: Joins with Dr. Rabbit. *The original plan was for Carmen and Shao to turn into Sailor Moon-like youma at Final Destination, but the idea was scrapped. *It never made it into the final product, but Shao was convinced to join Queen Beryl when his panda friend was slaughtered by one of Siobhan's Cardians. Characters Appearing in the King's Epic Adventure Apple Lord Apple Lord is a mini-boss in Part Two of "The King's Epic Adventure". The King fights him in Ganon's stage after punching him out of a tree. He mainly uses fireballs for attacks, but will use mini-tornados and other attacks to help in his favor. He was destroyed by Solid Snake. Dieman : Main Article: Ganon Scratch Scratch is one of Dr. Robotnik's robots in the Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad, or the S.S.S.S. Squad. He is highly incompetant and oblivious to everything. He's also a passionate Azumanga Daioh fan. The King fights him, along with Grounder and Coconuts, after defeating Konata. Grounder Grounder is one of Dr. Robotnik's robots in the Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad, or S.S.S.S. Squad. Like Scratch, his "twin" brother, he highly incompetant of accomplishing the most simple of tasks. He comes built with numerous tools and missiles, but doesn't know how to use them right. He's fought with Scratch and Coconuts after the King defeats Konata. Black Shadow Black Shadow, also known as Shinenzuman, is the second boss King Harkinian faces in his quest. However, he doesn't even get to fight him as he's killed by Captain Falcon before their fight can start. Despite not fighting him, the King snags his Black Bull as a boss ability. Ryou Suzaku Also known as Rick Wheeler, Ryou Suzaku made a brief appearance in Black Shadow's stage, witnessing Captain Falcon killing the boss. Otakuwoman : Main Article: Konata Coconuts Coconuts is one of Dr. Robotnik's robots, and possibly his smartest out of all them. He hungers for the doctor's affection and respect, yet he's dumped into doing the worst possible jobs. He tags along with Scratch and Grounder when the King and his team are thrown into Robotnik's stage via explosion. Moarbid Krabs : Main Article: Moarbid Krabs Akira Kogami : Support Ability: Attack +15, Water Affinity Up Akira is the spoiled diva host of Lucky Channel who usually abuses her co-host, Minoru. During the King's quest, he makes her drink his shit on live TV, thus making his shit the best thing since silced bread. : How to Recruit: Joins with Konata. Minoru Shiraishi : Support Ability: Defense +20, Agility +20 Minoru is Akira's co-host and the main target of her abuse on Lucky Channel. He doesn't do much except watch Akira drink the King's shit. : How to Recruit: Joins with Akira. Forte : Support Ability: Defense +40, Agility -60 Forte was once the maestro for the Beast's Castle in "Beauty & the Beast: Belle's Magical Christmas," but in "The King's Epic Adventure" he is a robot made by Robotnik. Similar to his role in the movie, he's bolted to the wall, hindering his mobility, and uses his music as a weapon to pummel Robotnik for falling in love with Yomi. He's killed by the doctor when a table is thrown in his face, causing him to fall over face first. : How to Recruit: After completing Part III of the King's Epic Adventure, head to the basement of the base and find a new door. Inside the new room is Forte. Speak with him and complement him on his music. Characters Appearing in Final Destination Ultimate Chimera The Ultimate Chimera is an unstoppable killing machine Queen Beryl acquired through unknown ways. He stalks the Unification Squad as they try to open the way further into Final Destination. He can't be harmed by weapons or magic, and his attacks are a near-fatal, if not an instant kill. Before he could completely obliterate the team, he's stopped by Dr. Brushwell. *The Ultimate Chimera was suppose to chase the Unification Squad originally, but the Creator couldn't quite get the sequence down without the creature getting stuck in the path. If the party was caught, it was an automatic game over. The idea was scrapped. God Rabbit : Main Article: God Rabbit God Luigi : Main Article: God Luigi Dark Mercury : Main Article: Dark Mercury Characters Appearing in the Creator's Den Oprah Winfrey : Main Article: Oprah Winfrey Oprah Winfrey is the Queen of Talk Shows who became an internet sensation when a troll posted on her message board, "We don't forgive, we don't forget, we have over 9000 penises and we're all raping children." Or something to that degree. The message drove the queen to insanity, waging war on any and all man she sets her huge eyes on. Defeating her allows Gwonam to summon her in battle. *The picture on the right was meant to be her in-battle picture, but it was so big she couldn't move or attack. *The Creator got the idea from his little brother's Dumb Game Contest entry that featured Oprah. King Koopa King Koopa is another one of the four guardians in the Creator's Den. He was originally suppose to be a boss in the King's Epic Adventure, but didn't make it to the final cut due to lack of materials. He doesn't seem to be a fan of Waxinator. Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger was once a notorious child killer - and possible molester - before the angry parents of Elm Street banded together and killed him in his basement. He came back from the dead killing their children in their dreams. Now he's one of the four guardians in the Creator's Den. Feebi : Main Article: Feebi The Creator : Main Article: Gemini Drake : Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Support Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:CD-i Category:Villains Category:Summons Category:Deceased Characters